


Quite Jealous

by Whispering_Imp



Series: Stars Don't Lie (but Superstars Do... Sometimes) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put down your phone. Yes you! Or there will be consequences. Darling, Sebastian Stan wants your attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Jealous

Swipe. Swipe. Swipe.

She’s lying flat on the carpet, still swiping at that phone. _She’s always on that fucking phone!_ Sebastian glared at the offensive gadget from the sofa like an oversized cat, or a mountain lion (so he argues every time someone makes remarks on his appearance). He made a huge yawn, fully intended to catch his lover’s attention. She didn’t seem to notice.

Swipe. Swipe. Swipe.

_That fucking phone!_

"You better put that phone down. I'm taking you to bed."

"But I was just watching a pointe video!"

Sebastian didn't answer. He swung his legs over the sofa and stooped to pick her up. She protested with a yelp and several fist pounding on his back as he manhandled her over his shoulder. She had no fear that he might drop her though. He is always careful with her. He was extra careful today because she was slippery in the oversized shirt she was wearing—his own shirt—he noted with satisfaction. He pulled the loose hem up to expose her behind, and then forced the shorts and pantie down off her legs. She continued to assault his back with her small fists to no avail. He gave her behind a loud smack. She shrieked once to show protest but quieted down. After making sure she wasn’t going to start fussing and threaten to endanger them both by struggling again, he carried her out of the living room and up the stairs. She, on the other hand, knowing that he couldn't see her face, glared at his moving ass—might as well enjoy the view since there really wasn’t much else to do.

They reached the bedroom quickly, and he dropped her on the bed, noting with annoyance that she still managed to keep the phone in her hand. She glared at him. He glared back. Before she realized what was happening, the actor was on her, prying her hands apart pulling her hands over her head. In no time, he had her cuffed to the headboard. The shirt, having been pulled over her head and tangled on her arms, added to her immobility.

He took the phone from her and stood up. "You can watch that tomorrow."

She pouted, but knew better than to protest. When Sebastian’s in the mood, he does what he wants. Fortunately, that’s usually what she wants too. She craned her neck to watch him as he walked away, undressing as he did so. His muscles flexed as he pulled the shirt over his head and then started on his belt buckle. "Think on your sins.... The list is about to get longer."

 _He’s hot. He’s hot. Oh God._ She thought for the thousandth time that day, and she felt the longing ache that had started between her legs. She couldn’t suppress a whine. He looked back at her. The corners of his lips cured up when he saw her fidgeting with anticipation. She had pressed her legs together, trying to provide some friction to her needs.

"Oh we can't have you starting the fun without me!" he said, walking back to her. He dragged her ankles to the corners of the mattress. He pulled up the restraints that were secured underneath and bounded her with them. All done, he stood back to look at her trying in vain at pulling against the bindings. Smiling to himself in content, he stepped out of the last of his clothing and tossed them onto the floor.

Despite his nakedness, Sebastian stood unabashed at the foot of the bed, smirking at his lover’s helplessness. He took himself in hand and started jerking lazily. "I think, babe, since you don't like going to bed so much, I should comply and draw this out a little."

He touched himself then. His hands and fingers moving over everywhere she wished she could have got her hands on. She pulled on the bindings again, her body trembling with the effort. She whined and gasped involuntarily while her body left the bed ever so slightly before falling back in exhaustion. He just smiled and watched her, occasionally closing his eyes and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

She protested, of course.

"You cannot do this to me! Get over here! I could make you feel good. Why torture both of us?"

He stopped what he was doing and pretended to think about it. “You think you can make me feel good, babe?”

She nodded enthusiastically.

She was relieved to see that Seb seemed to agree. He walked over and sat down beside her, leaning over her so his lips were a hair's width from hers. She had closed her eyes instinctively, waiting for a contact that never came. Her eyes snapped open when he spoke. "How do you plan to make me feel good, little girl?"

When she tried to close the space between them, he moved away. He continued stroking his length slowly, making her wait for her fate to be announced. His lips parted sinfully as he turned his thoughts to all the things he wanted to do to her. She let out a barely audible “please” when his eyes roamed over her naked body.

"Can your fingers do this, I wonder?" he said, placing a hand between her legs. She shuddered. It was easy stroking. She was very wet, and he was torturously gentle. Every time his finger ghosted over her little sensitive nib, it lingered. And the numerous delicate muscles would contract and relax and then contract again. She gasped at each stroke, her breath coming out shallow and not nearly slow enough. She was pulling on the bindings hard but she barely felt it. Quite without warning, the tension in her body snapped. She let out a desperate scream and her head fell back onto the pillow. She couldn’t seem to remember how to speak.

Sebastian waited until she got back a little from her orgasm before speaking to her again. "Can you make me moan like you're doing now?" His hands never stopped as he continued, one on himself, the other on her. “Or are you offering your amazing body? Submitting completely and unhesitantly to me? Let me do as I please? I can kiss these—” He bent and bit her breast. “—until they remember nothing but the dull aching of what I've done to them. Would you like that?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes, you'd like that? Or yes, you are mine completely?"

"Both. Oh my god. Stop playing this game. You are killing me."

His eyes were lit with glee. His fingers left her, making her squirm harder at the loss. He started humming "Killing Me Softly" and climbed up atop of her, careful not to put his whole weight on her.

She felt his pelvis pressing tightly to hers. She tried to press them closer, declaring her impertinence and desperation. He complied.

And he took her like that, taking full advantage of her immobility. He thrust hard into her. He sucked on every inch of skin his mouth can reach, from high up on her neck to every part below it. He rolled her nipple between his lips, and flicked it with the tip of his tongue. He kissed the various bruises that were blooming across her body like cherry blossoms. "What will Tom and Chris think when they see all these?"

The headboard creaked as she pulled on the handcuffs once again. He reached up and released one of her hands—from both the handcuff and the tangling shirt—and brought it down to his lips. He kissed the knuckles one by one, and then took the index finger into his mouth, sucking on it. He let her pull back a little, but bit down before she pulled free. He took the finger in again, running his tongue over it. He drew her hand away from him by the wrist and look up at her from under his lashes. "Will they be more jealous of you? Or me?"

Her lips were parted, breathing deeply. Wherever their body was touching, it was hot and sticky. Her chest rose and fell, and she was sighing softly. It was clear that she couldn't quite form coherent words anymore, so he simply looked at her lovingly, admiring the girl that has taken care of him so well over the years. And then, he took the middle finger between his lips, giving it as much attention as he did before. A silent "thank you". Finally, he pulled away, nibbled the pad of her finger, and then kissed his way down to her wrist. "This has been a very naughty hand, darling. I was envious of your phone, you know? I think I need to remind you who they belong to." And he planted another blossoming hickey just slightly higher from her wrist.

He pulled out of her and brought her hand down between their bodies and to his length. "Now, darling, make me feel good like you promised."


End file.
